Long Time Coming
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Hank and Wu have been dancing around each other for far too long. But now, much to the relief of the entirety of Portland Precinct, things are finally going somewhere. Shameless Hank/Wu first date fluff.


**I dedicate this to Lynchemon because it's her birthday today! Happy Birthday :) I will give you the rest of your presents (and Christmas presents because I'm a terrible friend who hasn't given those to you yet) when I get home, I promise. Anyway, I don't own any rights to Grimm (although sometimes I really wish I did). Enjoy!**

Hank may have been over thinking things, but he was certain he had just caught Wu staring at him for the fifth time in one hour. They were all at the precinct and he and Nick were supposed to be looking through CCTV footage but Hank was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Wu kept glancing over at him which caused Hank to keep looking up to see if Wu was watching him- although most of the time, Hank would instead see Wu focusing on his paperwork and softly biting the end of his pen which was becoming quite distracting in itself. All in all, it wasn't turning out to be a particularly productive day. Unfortunately, Nick seemed to notice and announced he was going to get a coffee; Hank had never known someone to take so long getting one cup of coffee, and doing so without going anywhere near the coffee machine. But during this time, Wu had walked over to him under the pretext of giving Hank an autopsy report. Which was odd since he had walked over with nothing in his hands, though this was something Hank only noticed quite a while afterwards.

"Hey, Hank" Wu said, walking over to him.

"Hi" Hank greeted cheerfully.

"How's this going?" Wu pointed towards the computer screen, showing the paused security footage.

"Progress is slow" Hank admitted. So maybe that wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't technically a lie either. Hank noticed Wu was awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other and became slightly concerned. It was rare for Wu to appear anxious in front of anyone, let alone him.

"Is everything alright?" Hank asked gently. Wu cleared his throat nervously and stared rather intently at his feet. Hank was about to ask him again when Wu's eyes suddenly glanced up to look at him.

"Would you be interested in going on a date with me?" Wu blurted out so quickly that Hank almost missed what he said entirely.

"I'd love to" Hank replied quietly once he had actually processed what Wu had said to him.

"Really?" Wu asked with such innocent hope that Hank couldn't find the words to reply to him. So he instead, he just nodded his head. They smiled nervously at each other and talked for a little longer before Wu was called over by another officer to look at something. Both of them had been completely unaware that Nick had been watching the two of them just out of sight. He gave Hank a few moments to gather himself before walking back over to their desks.

"We should get back to this" Nick said, patting Hank on the back to bring him out of his slightly shocked daze and pointing towards the paused CCTV footage.

"Yeah, of course" Hank replied with a far off look in his eyes. Luckily, Hank was too distracted to notice that Nick hadn't come back with any coffee.

* * *

A few days went by before the day circled in both their calendars actually arrived. It had ended up being rather difficult to arrange anything because the two of them became blushing, awkward messes every time the topic came up- much to the private amusement of the rest of the precinct, especially Nick. But eventually, they had arranged a date and time to meet at the coffee shop down the road. It wasn't the fanciest nor the most elaborate place in Portland, but it was quiet, peaceful, and it sold the best coffee around.

Hank paced around his living room, nerves bubbling to the surface of his heart. It was still ten minutes before he needed to leave but he kept feeling like he had forgotten something. He knew the place and time he was due to meet Wu, he had already told Nick to not pester them with texts every few minutes asking them how it's going, his phone and wallet were already in his pockets, and yet he still felt like he was missing something. He stopped in front of the mirror and looked himself up and down. He wasn't wearing anything super formal- they were only going to a coffee shop, after all- but he had put significantly more time into his appearance than he usually did. He wondered what Wu would think, or if he would even notice at all. Was that the kind of thing Wu noticed? Hank shook his head in an attempt to get his thoughts to shut up. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, took a deep breath, then headed towards the door. Pausing only to grab his keys and slip on his shoes, Hank finally left the house and began walking down the street. He breathed a sigh of relief when he turned the street corner and both the coffee shop and Wu came into view. He waved over at Wu to get his attention and smiled when he noticed him approaching and waved back.

"Hey" Hank greeted once he reached Wu's side.

"Hi" Wu smiled, caught between looking into Hank's eyes and trying to look away. The two of them stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Should we… go in?" Hank suggested and Wu nodded, glad that awkward moment hadn't lasted too long. Side by side they entered the coffee shop and sat down at a table in the corner by the window.

"I honestly expect to look out this window at some point and see the entirety of Portland Precinct watching us on the other side of the street" Hank joked, glancing out the window despite himself. Wu chuckled in reply, silently admiring the way the sunlight shadowed Hank's jawline and made his eyes seem to shine. Without thinking about it, Wu reached out over the table and slipped his hand into Hank's, intertwining their fingers. He suddenly froze once he realised what he had done, staring down at their hands linked together on the table. But to both his surprise and relief, Hank's hand didn't pull away. He slowly drew his gaze upward to see Hank smiling at him and Wu found himself smiling right back as his heart skipped a beat in his chest. If there was one thing that could completely undo him, it was Hank's smile.

"Can I get your order?" a cheerful feminine voice broke Wu from his daze and he turned his head to see a waitress stood by their table, smiling down at the two of them. Instinctively, Wu sat up straighter and tried to pull his hand away from Hank's. But Hank simply squeezed his fingers, refusing to let him move which left their hands in plain view of the waitress. The fact that Hank was prepared to be so open about everything made Wu simply lose the power to speak. Luckily, Hank knew his order off by heart.

"Two coffees, one with milk, one black with two sugars" Hank told the waitress easily. She nodded as she noted down their order then smiled and walked back to her place behind the counter.

"We're starting to act like an old married couple" Wu joked, smiling as Hank's cheeks turned red.

"Nick always used to say that anyway" Hank replied and the two of them laughed, looking back on the memories. Soon the waitress re-appeared with their order. They began drinking in comfortable silence, savouring the taste- this place really did sell some of the best coffee around.

"You're cute when you do that" Hank suddenly said, causing Wu to tilt his head in confusion at him.

"Do what?" Wu asked, frowning slightly.

"You scrunch your nose up when you drink something that's still too hot" Hank chuckled. Wu tried to hide his blush by sipping on his now rapidly cooling coffee but Hank still managed to catch it. The two of them soon finished up their drinks over quiet conversation. But even as they stood and left, waving the waitress goodbye as they did so, their hands remained link together. They wandered aimlessly for a while, their mindless conversation a thin veil to the fact that neither of them was quite ready for the day to end. Eventually, they found themselves stood outside the door to Wu's house.

"Well, I guess I'm home" Wu smiled, nodding towards his front door.

"Today's been good, right?" Hank asked cautiously but both his and Wu's smiles proved that his question had already been answered.

"Yeah, it's been good" Wu replied anyway.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime if you wanted" Hank shuffled his feet awkwardly and Wu momentarily forgot to speak as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"That would be great" Wu finally remembered to say and the two of them smiled at each other once more. Suddenly, a shiver ran down Wu's back as he began to notice just how cold it had gotten.

"I suppose I should get going then" Hank smirked, also beginning to feel the chill against his skin. But neither of them made a move to go anywhere. Hank was about to say something else but he was cut off by Wu as he turned to look at him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Wu pushed his body forwards and connected their lips. Hank's body instantly tensed and Wu began to panic. But within seconds, Hank relaxed and smiled into the kiss. Wu melted into Hank's arms as they slid around his waist, pulling him closer. Once they parted, Wu remained close to Hank and gently pressed their foreheads together. Suddenly, Hank let out a quiet giggle and Wu glanced up to look into his eyes.

"What?" Wu asked quizzically.

"I can feel your heart it's beating so fast" Hank smiled as Wu noticed Hank's hand resting on his chest. After a few more moments, Wu finally pulled away from Hank's embrace.

"See you tomorrow" Wu said slightly wistfully.

"I look forward to it, as always" Hank replied. He stood and watched as Wu walked over to his house and opened the door, waving him goodbye as he stepped inside. Once the door was shut, Hank turned and made his own way home. That smile never once leaving his face as the feeling of Wu's lips lingered on his own.


End file.
